Us, our own little show err story
by Amaneyuricami
Summary: this is just a bunch of sories of me and my friends put together to create a halarious story that will make everyone laugh. this is a story written as if it was a t.v. show. all kinds of Xovers. Rated T .
1. part 1

Part 1.0  
Lights....  
Cameras....  
Action!!!!  
??: Hi, and welcome to our show....err....story. I'm Amane and I'll be your host this and everyother evening to come. I'd like to introduce you to the other main stars and my best friends! Okay, this is Kitsune *says pointing to the mean and scary looking girl*, this is Kano *says pointing to girl sucking on her middle and ring fingers*, and this is....wait a minute.... where's Ayaka? *goes backstage....err....backbook(?) grabs blonde by her ponytail and drags her to where she's supposed to be* Okay, now that thats settled let's continue with the introductions. This is Ayaka *says pointing at girl she dragged by her ponytail*, this is Ayame *says pointing at bruenette flirting with random guy* Hey, where's that guy come from, he's not in the script! *snaps fingers and guy dissapears in a puff of smoke* Anyways, last but not least, well, maybe least, Kisame *says pointing to bruenette talking to Ayame but stops when she heard her name* Right Kisame?  
Kisame: What?  
Amane: Just agree  
Kisame: Okay. Right.  
*others laugh at her admitting she's leeasr and so does an audiance that appears out of nowhere*  
Amane: Hey, there's no audiance in the script, go away.  
Audiance: Can we please stay?  
Amane: Fine, but no disrupting my show....err....story  
Wierd Male AnnouncerVoice From Speakers (WMAVFS): ....And now for your feature presentation....

....TBC....


	2. part 2

WMAVFS: Previously on US:  
introsuctions  
WMAVFS announcing your feature presontation

Amane: WAIT!!!! Before you start the clip....err.....story, who are you?  
WMAVFS: My name is Billy  
Amane: okay on with the show....err....story  
Billy: And NOW YOUR FEAT....  
Amane: *cutting Billy off* Just show us the clip....err....story  
Billy: right  
Clip....Err....Story #1  
Mall??!! Where??!!  
One day Ayame was dancing goofily to the music blaring in her room when she got an amazing idea, which for her isn't so amazing. She ran towards her phone, but slipped on the rug. *dramatic music and slow motion begin*  
****break in clip....err....story****  
Amane: CUT!!!! Why is there slow motion and dramatic music, that's nnot in the script!!  
Ayame: i thought it would make it more dramatic  
Amane: Well, stop, no one wants to see you making a funny face  
Ayame: *looks at bookscreen and sees her making a face that makes her look likea beaver. she screams*  
*audiance and others laugh*  
Amane: Okay, back to the story  
****end of break****  
slow motion and dramatic music stop and Ayame falls flat on her face.  
"owwww" she groans getting up. she then grabs the phone and calls kisame.  
"ihaveanaweomeidealetsgotothemall" she said so fast Kisame barely understood her.  
"okkaayyyy. ill pick you up in a little." Kisame replied.  
"But you can't drive" Ayame stated.  
"that's what my mom's for" Kisame replied before hanging up. Ayame waited patiently. Well, more like standing infront of her door bouncing. in about five minutes Kisame pulled into the driveway. Ayame was so impatient she ran out the door and into the car. Literally. she ran into the car door forgetting to open the door.  
"owwww" she groaned. she then got up, opened the door, and got in. they rode to the mall in silence. when the got there they raced inside. and the first thing they heard was,  
"NO KITSUNE!!!! DON'T STOP, YOU'LL LOSE GROUND!!!!" they turned the corner to see Amane, Kano, Kitsune, and Ayaka racing up the escalators. the trick was, they were racing up the down.  
"You guys having fun?" Kisame called to them. Kano looked up distracted, forgot what she was doing, and fell. Everything froze. Kano burst out laughing. everyone ran to her. No matter how fast Ayame ran, she never got any closer.  
"Ayame, try going down the down." Amane called. she looked down and realized she was tryng to go down the up.  
"I knew that." she said, then went down the down. when she got down there, Kano stood up.  
"You are so funny sometimes." Kano said, "lets go try on some clothes." they then ran to the nearest clothes store and tried on hundreds of outfits. for hours they tryed on the silliest outfits.  
"I'm hungry, let's go to Friendly's." Ayaka insisted. they all then went to friends. Inside, Ayaka threw a french frie at Amane, who threw a pickle at Kitsune, who threw her mini cheeseburge at Kano, who spilt her drink on Kisame, who threw a waffle fry at Ayaka, but missed and hit a random guy, which caused a foodfight. In the Middle of it all, Amane looked around and asked,  
"Where's Ayame?"  
**Back at Store**  
Ayame comes out of dressing room.  
"Hey, where'd everybody go?" she asked.  
********THE END********  
Billy: That's all folks


	3. part 3

Amane: welcome back everybody. Today you will be told the story of me and my friends on a sugar rush at a party.  
Billy: And Now....  
Everybody: SHUT UP!!!!  
****Clip....err....story #2****  
Sugar parties me&friends=BAD  
It was Friday the 13th, and there was a huge partygoing on at some club in Branford for teenagers. Amane and her friends were going. they are currently getting ready.  
"Hey, Amane, lets wear the bangle skirts!" Ayaka insisted.  
"Thats a great Idea!" amane replied. Bangle skirts are tie on skirts that go over your pants and have Bangles on them so when ever you move, they make noise. Ayaka was wearing a pair of Tripp Black Ripped Skull Patch Denim Pants, a Purple Mesh Skull Tank Top, **Green And Black Striped Wrist Warmers**,a bla**ck Pinstripe Fedora**, and a pair of red was wearing a pair of **Ghosts & Angels Red Chain Skinny Denim Pants**, a Turquoise And Black Ribbed Lace-Back Tank Top,a **Basic Black Cadet Hat**, the same green arm warmers as Ayaka, and T.U.K. Lime Green Skull Creeper Sneakers. and our bangle skirts.  
(pics on profile)

when they were finished, they had Ayaka's mom drive them to the club. along the way they ate all kinds of candy. snickers, skittles, everything!! when they got there they met their friends. Who were wearing equally wacky outfits. (also look on profile)

"Hey guys whats up?" Ayaka asked.  
"CANDY" Ayame yelled. everyone but Amane and Kitsune looked up. they both laughed. Circus by Brit. S. came on. that pretty much describedthe group. didthey care? no. Little did they know, famous npeople were there, and they found them very interesting. they went out on the dance floor and started dancing. instead of freestyle, they did a group routine to the song. people had formed a group around them. (best if you listen to actual song while reading) another group of girls started their own routine. it turned into an all out dance off. the two groups competed fercily and in the end, Amane's group won. little did they know someone was video taping the whole thing. (go to .com/watch?v=1YvAQ4npIFw&feature=relatedfor the dance they do, not actual girls.) when they finished they fell to the ground laughing. people all around cheered. they got up and went to the side. the club went back to normal.  
"frog!!! sorry, randomness." Amane yelled.  
"yah" Kiatsune stated. Amane stuck her tounge out like a little kid. Just Dance by lady GaGa came on. Kitsune jumped up and down with excotement. while jumping she managed to fall flat on her face. they all burst out laughing. Kitsune got up and started chasing them. while chasing Amane, she yelled out Amane's name. Amane spun to see who called her, and managed to whack some guy in the face.  
"Oh my god, i'm so sorry. ok no im not, but im just being nice." she said before walking away.  
"AMANE" ayaka hissed.  
"What?! you have to admit, that was funny." they all laughed in agreement Some weird person went on stage and announced it was Kareoke time, and asked if anyone would like to go first. Ayaka's hand shot up. they went on stage, and put on Lady GaGa's just dance. They all took part in singing while the others dance.(go to .com/watch?v=AmdDwRrAiIwto see routine) when they were going off stage Amane and Kano both fell off. they both immidiatly shot back up yelling 'IM OK'. then they burst out laughing and walked away.  
"OMG, Its that guy that plays Edward Cullen!!" Ayame screamed. they all looked at him. Ayaka and Amane grabbed a handful off cand y and threw it at him. when he looked at them, they pointed at Kano and Kisame. then burst out laughing. Amane then ran towards some girl.  
"OMG!! you're Fergie. well....Bye!!" she then bounced away leaving Fergie to stand there shocked. Unfortunatly, Amane got distracted and ran right into the Guy that plays Edward cullen, who fell into some guys drink. she burst out laughing.  
"Im sorry, well, no im not, but seriosly, i didnt mean to run into you." she said. Kisame ran over to see if he was okay, but tripped over someone's foot and fell into him making him fall into someone else's drink. they burst out laughing. everyone else came over.  
"okay, i think its time to go home." Kano said. they all went out of the club and crashed at kano's house.  
the next morning they found a video of what happened on Youtube's top chart. they all stared at the screen with dropped jaws.  
*******THE END*******  
Billy: Till nextime.


End file.
